Echoes
by T10LWN
Summary: This is a one shot that I thought up while playing Battlefield 4, I apologize if it's not good but any criticism is very helpful


_**This will be a oneshot**_

This oneshot will be in the pov of my character. The story is about a round I played on Siege of Shanghai on Battlefield 4.

**Harris's pov**

**Private Harri's O'Neil**

**Echo Squad 7th Fleet **

**July 21st 2020**

**1500 hours**

My name is Private Harris O'Neil, I am part of the response force that have to go to Shanghai, China. We have to help our forces that are fighting there, I ready my trusty AK5C, I pull the charging handle to chamber a round, I flip the safety switch onto safe mode, suddenly the PA system on our ship sounds, "All hands this is Admiral Montisano, we're approaching China now, get suited and booted. Out." We all start getting our combat gear on, I pick up my trusty P90 PDW and slip the sling around my neck, in the squad I'm in there is:

Master Sergeant Ethan Gray

Sergeant Wallace Jackson

Lance Corporal Jason Levine

And Me

We all grew up together, around Brooklyn, East Flatbush. We all go to our helicopter designated Firebird 1, when we are in the air, I spot a couple of enemies on the ground, I shout "I can see a few shooters on the ground, we'll have to watch out for any enemies." The helicopter lands on the ground about five hundred meters from our first objective, we rounded a corner and gunfire soundedJason was cut down immediatly by a enemy light machine gun, I threw a smoke grenade and we ran throught the smoke, I was saddened to see one of my closest friends die infront of me, I adjusted a tear hat was running down my face.

About five minutes later we found an enemy tank just slowly making his way to a bridge, I said to squad leader "Ethan, are we going to blow the bridge up?" His reply was "Yes, but I don't think it's going to work properly," I nodded and set off for the bridge with my packs of C4, I planted them on the bridge and sped away, I heard a familiar rumbling, it signalled the tank was on the bridge, I pulled the C4 detonator and watched the bridge explode into thousands of piece, there was dust everywhere, I didn't see the sniper before he took the shot, the next thing I know is Wallace is laying on the floor pouring blood all over, I shouted "Wallace is down, I'll get him to cover!" I grabbed Wallace by the collar of his uniform and pulled him around a corner, I said to him "Wallace, you're going to be fine, I won't let you die." He smiled at me and tried to speak "Harris don't let me die in vain... Kill all of them..."

I was full of anger, I hastily picked up my AK5C, rounded a corner and saw that Ethan was laying on the floor dead. I lost it, I charged at the Chinese forces shouting all kinds of profanity, I lifted my carbine so I could fire, I pulled the trigger and I saw some of the enemies drop dead, I heard over the radio "Ethan, come in. Ethan?" I spoke into the radio "This is Private O'Neil, my squad is dead and I'm facing the enemy on my own, I need reinforcements now!" The reply was "Yes Private, they're on their way now, how copy?" I shouted "Copy Captain."

I ran to cover while the little bird that was sent to help me was chewing through the enemies on the ground near me, I coughed into the radio "Thanks for the assist, now I need you to go ahead and scout for enemies." The helicopter replied "Roger, on our way now" I heaved a sigh and started to think 'Ethan, Wallace and Jason, three of my closest frined all dead, I felt tears rushing down my face' I said to myself "Why do we have to do this? I don't like this, I hate war." I stopped moping around and left to finish the misson, I ran for about tenm minutes until I heard the helicopter on the radio again "There is about ten to twenty enemy soldiers about half a klick north of you, be advised we will be doing a gun run, it is danger close!" I replied "Ok will take cover" I slid down some rocks into cover, I started thinking about my family, my cousin Ray, I had heard that he was rounded up by some super secret task force, Task force 152 or something like that, I thought about my two kids, Alex and Elannah, would they ever see me again?

I found a broken picture of a man and a woman holding hands in what looked to be a park, I put the picture in my pocket as a keepsake, the heli picked me up and dropped me closer to my objective, all of a sudden I felt a sharp agonizing pain in my side, I looked down in a moment of shocka nd found I had been shot,I walked into the middle of the road and felt another sharp pain in my leg, I fell to the ground and out of the shadows a few Chinese soldiers waled over to me, they said "你今天要死去" I spat at them, they put a pistol to my head and fired, it was a split second of pain and then just a falling sensation, that is the end of the road.

_**The mission was a success due to the efforts of Echo Squad, may they rest in piece.**_

Hey guys it's your boy T10LWN, I know this is way diferent for me to do but I thought I would try it. I'm sorry if it's not good but I don't write oneshots very often.

Anyway I'm out peace!


End file.
